Does it hurt when you cough?
by surforst
Summary: The common cold is the bane of humanity and now it has struck our good friend Ron Stoppable. Now it's up to Kim to save our poor friend life. The horror! By the way now 40 percent more SSS appearances.


A/N: Pre-StD sick day story. Because the Author likes it when the characters suffer when he does.

* * *

**Does it hurt when you cough?**

I.

Kim sighed as she heard her partner behind her go off into another hacking fit. The vent they were currently crawling through swayed slightly during the violent episode as the young man tried to regain control of his body. It would be just their luck if the villain was alerted because of this latest cold.

"Ron! Mission!" Kim turned slightly and winced when she saw the stream of liquid flowing from the blond boy's nose. "Do you mind taking care of that?"

"Taking care of what KP?" The boy had the nerve to stare back at her in confusion.

'Calm down Possible it's not Ron's fault he's sick. You didn't have to drag him here after all.' Taking a deep breath Kim calmed herself before reaching into her pocket. Taking out her handkerchief she turned around slightly in the vent and handed it back to him.

"Here Ron use this."

Kim prayed silently for a little while as the boy stared at the cloth. Looking back up she cursed mentally knowing what he'd say before he even got it out. "What for KP?"

'If you want something done Possible do it yourself.' Leaning the few extra inches between them she gently wiped at the offending mess for him.

"There problem solved." She held the piece of cloth forward waiting for him to grab it.

"Oh that. Thanks KP." With a smile Ron watched her further.

"No big Ron." She continued to stare at him not moving. Ron eyes darted between her and the cloth seeming to try to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly the light of realization hit the boy as he reached towards the handkerchief. "You want me to take that KP?"

"Thanks Ron." Kim turned around as soon as he grabbed it and continued to crawl down the vent. "Come on Ron let's get this done with and then put you into bed."

"I'm not that bad off KP." Ron's confidence filled voice might have persuaded the unwary if it wasn't for the coughing fit that promptly followed.

Kim rolled her eyes as she continued down the vent. Why all men had to be stubborn about their colds she'd never figure out. "Damn your failure Stoppable fortress of immunity." Kim suppressed the giggled that threatened to break out at that particular outburst from Ron. He'd been heart broken when his spotless record took yet another hit within just a few short months.

Turning back to check on him she could see Rufus now taking over the roll of wiping his nose. The mole rat was chattering something at him pointing and gesturing like crazy. 'Probably telling him to get rest like any sane person would.'

It took about ten minutes for them to finally make it the rest of the way down the vent. The exit now in sight Kim raised her finger to her mouth to signal for silence. She got the thumbs up from Ron confirming he understood right before he doubled over in a coughing fit. Sighing Kim simply kicked out the grate and dropped to the floor.

"Senior Senior your plan to...what are you up to again?" Kim could feel the blush coming to her face as she watched the gray haired old man regard her. It really was embarrassing when you didn't know what the villain was up to. Something about it smacked of being unprepared.

"Ah Ms. Possible I see you're here to stop me. Where is your friend?" Kim winced when she heard the solid thump on the floor and the hasty 'I'm ok KP' which followed. She checked back quickly making sure he was alright before turning back around towards Senior Senior. "I see you have finally decided to join us Mr. Stoppable. As they say so good of you to drop in." Senior Senior had a big grin on his face as he finished his joke.

"Dude so not funny!" Kim could hear Ron straightening himself up as he walked up besides her. She never once stood up from the fighting stance she was in but neither did her blush fade. This wasn't how a fight was suppose to begin after all.

"Ron, don't tick off the super villain more then you have to. Remember last time?" She knew it wasn't Ron fault that he had noticed that zit on Shego face but he didn't have to point it out. The woman had literally snapped after that.

"It is alright Ms. Possible I realize your young friend humor may differ from mine own. Now should I trap you two first or should we discuss my latest plan to take over the world?"

"Isn't it part of the villain code to trap us first?" Kim looked over to Ron seeing him scratch the back of his head before sniffling very loudly. Why he insisted on trying to make things worse she didn't know.

"You are quite correct Mr. Stoppable but you forget about the third Tuesday of the month rule."

"Oh right version 12.3 added that didn't it. I see your point." Ron goofy grin was quickly went away when he doubled over from a rather harsh coughing fit.

Kim turning back to Senior Senior cleared her throat. "Well, if I have to make a choice how about the plan first and then the attempt to trap us later."

"I do not mean to pry but is your friend unwell Ms. Possible?"

"Ron? He's got a slight cold but it's nothing that won't keep us from beating you down."

Senior Senior nodded to himself before sitting back down in his chair. "I see we shall of course continue this at a later date. Do you need a ride back to your home? I can have one of the servants take you there in my private jet."

"What? You're just going to stop?" Kim stared back in shock at Senior Senior not expecting this from one of her villain foes.

"Of course Ms. Possible when a sidekick, or partner in this case, to a heroine is sick it is consider bad form to continue with one's plan. After all it is assumed that proper courtesy will be applied should the same befall the villain at a later date."

"He's right KP rule C.13 of the health and wellness section." Ron had recovered from his coughing fit by this point and was now wiping his nose vigorously.

"As always, quite right Mr. Stoppable. One of these days we shall have to sit down and discuss the finer points of proper weapons to use on Holiday occasions."

"Wait, ignoring the fact that there is a rule covering this, why does it specify heroines? Why doesn't it cover heroes too?" Kim could feel her daily level of allowable annoyance quickly exceeding the maximum allowable.

"Yeah, KP right, why does it only cover heroines." The both could see Senior Senior slowly shaking his head.

"You'll understand when you're both older. Now should I provide you with a ride or will you find other means in which to get home?"

"We're good Senior Senior. Got to say this is the oddest mission I've been on." Turning around she grabbed her kimmunicator and her partner. "Come on Ron we'll at least get you into bed."

"I'm telling you KP I'm not that bad off." Again his assurance fell through when he promptly went into another coughing fit.

II.

Kim stared intently at the red line in front of her. Checking it with the number she again compared the two. Finally she turned back to the blond in the nearby bed. "Well Ron, you don't have a temperature so it's not that bad. Nothing a little rest won't cure."

"I don't know KP my chest kind of hurts. You sure it's not the flu." Kim watched as Ron snuggled deeper into the piled blankets on top of him.

"It's not the flu Ron; it's probably just the common cold." Kim placed the thermometer in a nearby empty coffee mug looking over at the pink rodent staring intently at her. "What do you think Rufus? Is Ron going to be ok?"

The pink rodent snapped to attention before running up to the blond haired boy. Its nose twitching its paw started to run over his face before it disappeared under the covers. Ron protest against these actions fell on deaf ears. "Come on buddy that tickles."

A short time later the rodent reappeared. "Well? Is he ok?" Kim smiled when the rodent flashed a thumbs up and squeaked what sounded like an 'ok' to everyone present. "See Ron you'll be fine. Now get some sleep."

Kim just rolled her eyes when he started muttering about uncaring friends who would regret it when their best pal died. Standing up Kim reached over and removed Rufus from the bed placing him in his cage. Turning back she saw Ron brown eyes still following her. "You want something to eat Ron? I can bring up some Chicken Soup."

Ron eyes went wide in an instant at that. "Nah KP that's alright. I'll make some myself."

Kim couldn't help but frown at him for that. "You saying I can't even open up a can of soup and cook it?"

Kim watched as the boy frantically waved his arms in denial. "No KP I'm not saying that. It's just that the walk will do me good."

A knock on the door broke both of them away from the current discussion. Sighing in relief Ron called for the person to enter. Walking in Kim smiled as she saw her mother carrying a steaming bowl of soup. "Mom I could have brought that up."

"Nonsense Kimmie I had to check on Ronald anyway." Sitting the bowel down her mom turned towards Ron. "How you feeling Ron?"

"Alright Mrs. Dr. P and I'm loving the smell of your home made chicken soup." Kim smiled when she saw him throw her mom his trademark goofy grin. "It's almost makes getting sick worth it just to get a taste of it."

Chuckling her mom began checking Ron over to see how he was. "Honest Ronald you must beat the girls off with a stick. My little Kimmie is lucky to have a charmer like you for a friend."

Kim rolled her eyes at that. 'Only mothers would think that line was charming.' Turning around she started to gather up loose bits of clothing while her mom continued to check Ron over. Sniffing at a rather pungent pair of socks she finally found the reason why Ron was so sick. Throwing it in the hamper she reached over and pulled Rufus out.

"Ok Rufus seek and capture." Sitting she watched as the little rodent scrambled under the bed. Years of having a boy for a best friend taught her not to snoop too much around a boy room. Not unless you want an awkward conversation. By the time the rodent was done pulling out a large pile of smelly clothes her mother had finished the check up.

Looking down at the full hamper her mom face took on a suffering look. "Honest Ronald I expect this from the twins but I'd though Kim would have civilized you by now."

Smiling Ron gave her a thumbs up. "You know me Mrs. Dr. P. Always the independent type."

Kim reached down to take the hamper away when her mother took it instead. "Don't worry Kimmie I'll take care of this. I'm sure Ron's mom would appreciate the fact that some of her son clothing made its yearly trip to the washer early." Moving towards the door her mom turned around slightly and pointed her head towards the table next to Ron bed. "Kimmie I left some cold pills for Ron to take. Make sure he swallows them both and then gets some rest."

"Alright Mom." Moving over toward the bed she popped the two pills out and held them out to Ron. Making sure he took both in his hand she handed him the full glass of water. "Drink it all down Ron. God knows you need some water in you."

"If you say so KP." Kim could see though that his was studying the pill a little too closely. Frowning he looked back up at her. "Kim is it just me or do these pills keep on getting bigger?"

"Ron their like they always have been. Now just take them." She watched like a hawk as Ron put the first pill in his mouth and swallowed it down with a glass of water. Letting a sigh out she could already see he'd fight the second one.

"KP, are they trying to kill me! I almost choked on that. What's next they going to make me swallow a house!" Ron outburst brought a snicker from Rufus who was at that moment making his way through the plastic tunnel that ran through the room.

"It's not that bad Ron. Now just take the second one."

"So it can finish what the first one failed to do. I don't think so KP." Shaking his head Ron continued to stare down at the pill.

"Ron! Just take the pill already." Staring up Ron winced before looking back at the pill.

"If I don't make it Kim I just want you to know I leave Rufus with you. You've always been there for me and I'm sure Rufus is in good hands."

"Ron, just take the pill." Finally giving up the blond downed the last pill. His face the perfect picture of discontent.

"Well that failure number two drug company. Till next we meet."

"Was that so hard Ron?"

"Yes KP. Yes it was."

"If you say so Ron." She busied herself now with putting the patient to bed. Making sure his blankets were pulled up and removing the glass of water. When she got back she could already hear the gentle breathing of sleep coming from him.

Smiling she came up to the bed watching as he slept. Reaching out she gently stroked his blond hair her hand running the path from the top of his head to his ear. He muttered something gently in his sleep but it was too low for Kim to hear what it was. A smile on her face she continued to stroke his hair.

Looking around she saw only Rufus busy exploring his extensive tunnels. Leaning down she whispered in Ron ear. "Ron you awake?" She waited for a few seconds but detected nothing. Smiling she leaned forward. "Come on Ron I got a Naco here for you."

When he failed to stir at even that she again checked to make sure no one but her and Rufus was there. Leaning forward she gently pressed her lips against his allowing the touch to linger for a few seconds. Moving back she whispered softly to him. "I love you, you big goof. Now get some rest and get better soon ok." She could see the slightest smile on his face but it was apparent that he was still trapped in sleep sweet embrace.

Standing back up she saw a pair of interested rodent eyes staring at her. Raising her finger to her mouth she silently made a shushing noise. "This is a secret between us ok Rufus?" Her smile widen when she saw the rodent nod. She knew she could trust the little naked mole rat to keep her secret.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Well for those of you who pay attention you may have noticed I've been a little lacking in updates recently. Despite rumors to the contrary, whatever they may be, I've been a little under the weather recently. Nothing major but it does make writing a real chore.

Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. I feel it's kind of a requirement for an author to write at least one sick day story for out heroic duo and this is mine. From what I've personally seen there doesn't seem to be many stories involving Ron being sick. More along the lines of Kim be it a cold or be it her being put into a six month coma from a crazy monkey guy. Felt it was time for Ron to suffer a similar fate and allow Kim to gain some credit for looking after him.

The other factor here is I've seen a few too many stories that beat Kim up. Sure the girl made some mistakes but she does look over the boy. Hope this story convinces some authors to give Kim a little more credit. After all if Ron was sick she'd be one of the first people to look after him. Remember she's human and she makes mistakes but she has stuck by Ron's side for most of her life. That's got to count for something.

Well as always read and review. Remember a signed review will get a personal reply back. That might not be worth as much as one of Mr. Dr. P replies but hey it's something. Well best of luck to you all.

On another note is it just more or have cold pills gotten bigger. Do they expect this stuff to be used by giants with necks the size of a car. When a person can barely swallow the pill isn't this a hint for the drug companies to make them smaller. I like my medication to pack a punch just as much as the next guy but give me a break here. I don't want my life to flash before my eyes each time I try to swallow one. Stupid drug companies!

Disclaimer: I don't own KP and I don't own the common cold. I was beaten out yet again!


End file.
